This invention relates to a mounting system and, more particularly, to a mounting system comprising a base adapted to be secured rigidly to an upright wall and a bracket adapted to be secured detachably to the base.
Mounting systems of this type are used in connection with various household fixtures such as towel bars, soap dishes, tumbler holders and the like. The base of such a system usually comprises a relatively flat and generally rectangular plate while the bracket includes a generally dish-shaped member of sufficient size to receive and conceal the plate. After the base plate has been secured rigidly to the wall by anchoring screws or the like, the bracket is placed over and is attached to the plate. Usually, the final attachment of the bracket to the base plate is effected by a set screw which extends through a tapped hole in the lower end portion of the bracket.